Bits of Ellie's
by CassiopeiaxBlack
Summary: Ellie est une jeune fille comme les autres. Elle a quelques amis, a toujours vécu dans la même petite ville, écoute de la musique rock un peu trop fort et aime le chocolat. Jusque là tout est normal. Sauf que... Ellie fait également partie de ces tueuses qui se sont réveillées après la mort de Buffy Summers... Et voici des petits bouts de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Ce premier texte est issu des nuits d'HPF, qui consiste à écrire un texte toutes les heures sur un thème donné en début d'heure. Le thème de ce texte était « Liquidités ». J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je ne l'ai pas retouché depuis.

* * *

Ellie fixait depuis maintenant une demi-heure, la porte crasseuse des toilettes pour dames d'un bar miteux, assise sur la céramique froide. Le gérant tambourinait à la porte depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

« Hé là ! Vous allez bien ma p'tite dame ? Vous voulez que j'appelle des secours ?  
– Ça s'trouve elle est sortie par derrière, murmura une voix fluette. Ça a l'air d'être ce genre de nana paumée et sans l'sou si tu veux mon avis. »

Cette voix, c'était la femme du gérant. Une bonne femme décharnée, aux pommettes saillantes. Elle était si maigre qu'elle aurait pu s'envoler à la moindre bourrasque. Ellie pressa fortement ses poings sur ses paupières jusqu'à voir de petites tâches jaunes. Elle repensa à comment elle en était arrivée là.

C'était une chaude nuit d'été, et elle se rendait sur les lieux que son Observateur lui avait indiqués afin de récolter des indices sur le démon qui avait tué une jeune fille. Une jeune tueuse.

Ellie pesta. Depuis que l'Elue était morte et ressuscitée, une ribambelle de tueuses s'étaient succédées, toutes aussi jeunes qu'inexpérimentées. Elles ne firent évidemment pas long feu contre le démon et, à peine leur Observateur avait-il débarqué, qu'il repartait déjà pour l'Angleterre. Ellie avait été chanceuse. Holmes était arrivé juste à temps et, grâce à ses connaissances en sorcellerie, avait réussi à éloigner le démon juste assez longtemps pour leur permettre de s'échapper. Elle était donc à la recherche de ce monstre, après avoir suivi un entraînement accéléré et intensif auprès de Holmes. Elle n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que des vampires puissent croiser sa route. Elle se retrouva alors très vite encerclée dans une ruelle sombre par cinq molosses aux dents acérées.

« Quel cliché ! » marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de dégainer son pieu.

Pas le temps pour les civilités. Elle fonça droit sur l'un d'eux et lui asséna un coup de poing magistral puis se retourna pour assommer l'autre assaillant d'un coup de pied retourné bien placé. En deux temps, trois mouvements, il ne resta plus qu'elle et un vampire. Ce dernier hésita quelques instants en voyant les tas de cendres que formaient ses anciens camarades, mais le sourire provocateur d'Ellie fit ressurgir sa colère et il chargea dans sa direction. D'un bond, elle se retrouva derrière son ennemi qui stoppa net sa course avant de faire volte-face.

« Tu comptes jouer au chat et à la souris longtemps, la Tueuse ? grinça le vampire.  
– Quoi ? Tu ne t'amuses pas ? » nasilla Ellie.

Visiblement agacé, il attaqua de nouveau. Mais alors qu'elle se préparait à parer un coup, il se courba tel un joueur de rugby et la plaqua au sol. Elle grogna sous l'effet du choc et le repoussa avec son pied avant de courir vers son pieu qui avait roulé plus loin. Mais le vampire s'éloignait déjà en courant. Sans comprendre, elle le regarda disparaître à l'angle d'une rue. Il était à présent bien trop loin pour qu'elle le rattrape alors elle rangea son arme et se dirigea vers l'enseigne lumineuse défaillante du _Betty's_. Cette bagarre lui avait donné soif. Ce fut au moment de payer son café qu'elle se rendit compte : on lui avait volé toutes ses liquidités. Elle tâtonna les poches de sa veste en cuir avant de se lever et se diriger vers les toilettes délabrées. Il aurait été facile de partir sans payer vu l'air distrait du barman qui passait et repassait un chiffon au même endroit depuis dix minutes tout en pianotant sur son portable, mais elle était connue ici, elle n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin.

Alors elle était ici, assise sur le siège en céramique, cherchant comment se sortir de là jusqu'à ce que des coups frappés la tirent de sa rêverie. Alors elle se leva, ouvrit la porte et afficha son plus beau sourire.

« J'vais vous payer monsieur, fit Ellie. Mais avant, est-ce que je peux passer un coup de fil ? »

Le gérant acquiesça et Ellie composa sur le clavier, le numéro de Holmes. Le bougre allait encore lui dire que décidément, sans lui, elle ne faisait que s'attirer des ennuis.


	2. La tablette des Dieux

Un nouveau chapitre de la vie d'Ellie écrit lors des nuits d'HPF du 22 mai. Le thème de l'heure était "Voler".  
Je rappelle à ceux qui ne sont pas familiers au site HPF : les nuits d'HPF consistent à écrire un texte par heure sur un thème donné.  
Et donc voilà mon humble production ^^

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Elle était douée dans ce qu'elle faisait, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais Ellie, si entraînée soit-elle, n'avait jamais eu à voler. Pourtant il le fallait. Pour le bien de la mission. Pour sauver ses amis. Recroquevillée derrière le buisson du musée, elle pesta. Réincarnation de déesse ou non, cette Rose allait payer de s'en être prise à la mauvaise personne.

« Alors, c'est quand tu veux petite ! râla son talkie.  
— La ferme, Dean, j'essaye de me concentrer.  
— Cette tablette ne va pas atterrir toute cuite dans tes mains, alors c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Agacée, elle coupa la communication et rangea le talkie dans sa poche.

« _Winchesters_ », souffla-t-elle.

Oui, Sam avait été enlevé — au même titre que ses amis, Anna et Lorcan — et elle avait besoin de la tablette des Dieux pour renvoyer une bonne fois pour toutes cette garce d'où elle venait, mais cela ne donnait pas le droit à Dean de la traiter comme une enfant sous prétexte qu'elle avait dix ans de moins que lui. Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière et, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, sortit du couvert des buissons et fonça à moitié accroupie sous la fenêtre la plus proche. Elle jeta un regard alentour et sortit une épingle de sa veste. S'approchant de la porte, elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'aucun garde ne venait — elle trouva d'ailleurs cela étonnant — et crocheta la serrure avec succès avant de pénétrer précautionneusement dans le musée. Le silence pesant augmenta son adrénaline et elle dut se concentrer pour contrôler sa respiration.

« Tu as neutralisé les caméras de surveillance ? demanda-t-elle à Dean à travers son talkie.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'en suis pas à ma première effraction, se rehaussa-t-il.  
— Et tu m'expliques pourquoi c'est moi qui dois faire le sale boulot ?  
— Tu es plus petite, plus rapide et dammit ! C'est toi la tueuse, t'es entraînée à ce genre de choses non ?  
— Plus ou moins.  
— Plus ou…, s'étrangla-t-il. Ellie, dis-moi que tu sais ce que tu fais. La vie de Sam est entre tes mains et je…  
— Je sais ce que je fais Dean, le coupa-t-elle. Maintenant laisse-moi me concentrer. »

Elle sortit le plan de l'établissement de son sac à dos et l'étudia, sa lampe torche coincée entre ses dents. Parfait, si elle prenait le couloir au bout et tournait à droite, elle devrait atteindre l'escalier qui mènerait à la salle où la tablette se trouvait. Il fallait mieux pour elle qu'elle s'y trouve d'ailleurs. Lentement, avec la plus grande prudence, elle avança en direction de sa cible. Un horrible pressentiment lui serrait la poitrine, mais elle tenta de ne pas trop y faire attention.

« Ellie, tu l'as ? » résonna la voix de Dean dans le silence.

En jurant, elle attrapa précipitamment son talkie et rétorqua en serrant les dents :

« Tu cherches à nous faire prendre ou quoi ? Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire mon boulot ! Je te recontacte dès que j'ai la tablette. »

Elle attendit quelques secondes. Décidément, ce silence était bien trop curieux. Elle atteignit la porte de la salle. Comme elle l'avait prévu, celle-ci était verrouillée par un code. Elle se félicita intérieurement pour avoir réussi à l'obtenir grâce à la ruse de Holmes, son Observateur et tapa les chiffres correspondants sur le clavier. Un clic se fit entendre et elle put entrer dans la pièce secrète. Au milieu de celle-ci, un piédestal encadré d'une cloche de verre se tenait. Elle avança doucement, enfin elle allait avoir les outils nécessaires pour combattre cette déesse. Enfin elle allait pouvoir sauver ses amis. Elle se détendit un peu et observa la salle. Aucune fenêtre, la seule lumière provenait de petites ampoules à leds dans le plafond et les murs étaient nus et gris.

« La déco laisse à désirer », railla-t-elle.

Soudain, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, son pied traversa un rayon de lumière rouge, et une alarme retentit. Son regard se tourna immédiatement vers le piédestal, et elle jaugea la distance qu'il lui restait à parcourir avant de sortir.

« Ellie ? What the hell was that ?  
— Eh merde ! jura-t-elle. Dean, on a un problème.  
— Eh bien règle-le vite avant que la sécurité se ramène.  
— Dean…  
— Ellie, ramène cette fichue tablette et remue-toi, je vois les gardes arriver.  
— Dean, murmura-t-elle. La tablette n'est plus là… »

* * *

D'autres textes sur Ellie viendront, car je me suis attachée à cette petite ^^  
Et je me suis éclatée à l'intégrer au monde des Winchester :)

**Poster une review élimine la poussière de vos meubles**


End file.
